


Letters to the Dead

by JuliaBloodyMeow



Series: While He's Gone [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - still dead, Dead Sherlock, I'm so sorry, M/M, Moriarty is Alive, Multi, Nobody knows, Post-Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Post-Reichenbach, Sherlock is still dead, So much denial, and worried, because he's a slut, everyone is pining over sherlock, everyone is sad, the ships implied are very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaBloodyMeow/pseuds/JuliaBloodyMeow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just, come back please, even if it isn't for me. Come back. - Dr. John Watson</p><p>Thank you for that small distraction. - Yours dearly, Jim Moriarty</p><p>I miss you Sherlock, and I'm quiet pissed off because of you. - Mycroft, your dear, smarter, brother.</p><p>Sherlock is truly dead (or nobody knows he's not, both are good) and they're all writing letters to the great gone, Sherlock Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. John Watson's Letter

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote listening to this, so maybe you should listen to it too while reading: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BV2SbJ_XMz4  
> Enjoy~

Hey Sherlock,

Please come back, I can't handle this. I can't do it. The flat is so quiet, I hate it. Your chair is empty, the bed is cold. I can't even sleep now, I tried in your bed, I know you'll be mad but you won't know. Ah. You won't ever know. Anyway, as I was saying, I'm not sleeping anymore, I can't even remember what sleep felt like. It's way too hard to close my eyes when everything I see is you, either jumping off that building or smiling at me, or the way your hair used to brush over your face when we ran to get a bad guy. But the one I miss is the way your eyes light up after you deduced me, and you just knew how much I loved it.

Your brother won't stop bugging me, Mrs. Hudson almost lives up there now and I had to turn off my phone so ~~Greg~~ Lestrade would stop annoying me. I just want my fucking privacy, I just want to grieve alone and never see the light of day again.

~~I love you Sherlock, please come back, I'm asking you for one thing and one thing only. Come back. And you made me watch you dickhead, I had to fight myself over the fact that I love you for 2 years, only to realize I did so when your feet left the building and I could see your blood on my hands. I hate you. I hate you…so much.~~

Just, come back please, even if it isn't for me. Come back.

Dr. John Watson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry.  
> Plz don't cry (,craft)


	2. Mycroft Holmes's Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one Mycroft's letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, it doesn't get better than the previous chapter..

Dear Brother Mine,

I'm trying, I really am, but you know how stubborn your dear doctor can be, almost as much as you ~~are~~ were. I sent him to every therapist I know, even the royal family's one, but to no vail. He lost so much weight and don't seem to have slept since he got knocked out by the shock. Greg (Lestrade) and Mrs. Hudson tried too, Greg (Lestrade) fired Anderson so that John could take his place, he never showed up; Mrs. Hudson makes all the food possibly imaginable but for nothing. Nothing even makes him move. The only time I saw him actually move was to put on your dressing-grown and sit in your chair.

I've tried everything Sherlock, I truly did, you know I did better than anyone else. But you broke him, by trying to protect him you destroyed your dear Dr. Watson.

You better come back young one, he won't wait forever. He might reach another form of forever if I don't put him hospital soon.

For my part I am doing…I'm good. Didn't we say attachment isn't a good thing? I miss you Sherlock, and I'm quiet pissed off because of you.

Mycroft, your dear, smarter, brother.


	3. Mrs. Hudson's Letter

Hi Sherlock,

You know I love you boy, you know I do. But what I wouldn't give to have the pleasure of rippingyour eyes off with my spoon. You used to annoy me and torment me to no end for years, I never thought I'll ever see the end of it. But now that the end is there, I almost miss it.

But I'd love to give you a great correction for the ache you put our dear John in. I've never seen someone as devastated as him before. He won't eat, sip his tea from time to time, but that's it. I can hear movements up there at night, he's not sleeping either, I'm worried sick.

I tried to be nice to him but he yelled, so I yelled too and he just shut down. I'm truly worried so I'm spending most of my days with him, but he barely notices my presence. He's spending all day in yourboys bed or in your chair and now dresses in your clothes, Mycroft tried to take them with your science equipments but he just got mad and shut the door, Mycroft broke it while opening it. Even dead you're a bugger to us all, why won't you come back annoy us alive? For John at least.

Mrs. Hudson, still not your housekeeper.


	4. Irene Adler's Letter

Dear Mr. Holmes,

I was hoping better of you, something more brave and spectacular. But then it was so easy you won't stay there, it must mean it's not the end isn't it? I'll wait for you, we all will. I know you, and I know how easy it is to fake your own death (even from your brother).

When you come back, please let me know, but do me the pleasure of telling Watson first. This poor boy was utterly miserable the last I saw from him. He loved you so dearly, probably more than I or your brother do.

I'll see you soon Mr. Holmes.

The Woman.


	5. Molly Hooper's Letter

Hello Sherlock,

We're doing good here at Bart's, I've been crying all nights for the past weeks, but I'm getting there, I'm not crying just entering the lab. I know, silly me.

Lestrade is spending most days here now, Mrs. Hudson gives me a call every friday night, even Mycroft came and offered me a therapists card, saying he'll pay for it if I went. So I did. But John won't go, neither would Lestrade but he is keeping up, John isn't. He never came back at Bart's after that. I would slap you for what you put him through, for what you put us all through.

I tried to see what the view was like for you when you jumped, it was snowing on the day I went, it was really beautiful. Again you wouldn't know, you never appreciated beauty but it was a nice view. I'd say it fitted you. Cold but beautiful. We'll move on, I know you wouldn't have worried about us, so I won't. Please just, worry about John, 'cause we all do. He needs you.

Molly Hooper


	6. Jim Moriarty's Letter

Sherly, Sherly, Sherly,

To be honest with you dear, I never thought you'd actually do it. I thought you would've passed too much time with the angels to know that wrong could do good but…you did. I'm surprised, I truly am. But it's getting boring now, your brother won't even notice me, so engrossed he is in taking care of John. I thought about tormenting him for a while but I just have to watch him for that.

Poor man. Poor, simple, good, little John. I thought'd he'd turn bad, try to find me and kill me but…He just sat there, looking into oblivion. Not interesting. Distracting, but not interesting. I can see why you liked him so. I'm even a bit jealous (okay, I'm very jealous). He was lucky to have you, but he never had you on a leash like I did. Even Mrs. Adler didn't had you that way, she wished.

Anyway, I wished I could've claimed you before you went but I guess I never will. It was fun to have you as my toy Sherlock, thank you for that small distraction. 

         Yours dearly, Jim Moriarty


	7. Greg Lestrade's Letter

Hey there Sherlock,

We need you at Scotland Yard, we haven't solved a proper case in ages. I fired Anderson, I can see why you hated him now,Donovan left a few months after you left us, telling me she warned John and I you'd ruin us. I miss you, you bastard. I miss the way you'll always astonish me, us, everyone. I can't even count on work to change my mind, it's not the same without you but I can't retire. So I spend as much time as possible at Bart's, Molly is a really nice girl and I can really feel your presence in the lab. I tried calling John, he only answered once to call me a dickhead. He isn't doing good Sherlock, even I can see that. Mrs. Hudson sends the food she makes for him at my office 'cause he won't eat it. Mycroft won't stop annoying me with all the weight I've put on because of this and he has a hard time not smoking when I'm there.

Oh, yes, I started smocking again, jealous?

Come back Sherlock, we all got enough of you being dead. At least come back for John and Myc, come back for…just do. You surprised me so many times. One more. Please?

~~Greg~~ Lestrade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you want more of this for another fandom, or just from another character's pov or something, I'll do more!!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so so sorry.  
> Plz don't cry (,craft)


End file.
